


after dusk

by parkyparks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Pining, Stargazing, crowley sleeps, kind of, soft ass bullshit, takes place sometime in the 1600's, the author hates capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkyparks/pseuds/parkyparks
Summary: aziraphale is unexpectedly joined while stargazing





	after dusk

Aziraphle sat on a plaid patterned blanket in the middle of a field. It was completely dark, ten thirty maybe. Most everyone would be asleep. He was alone. He had his telescope set up nearby and was finishing off a pastry. It was a clear night, so he knew stargazing tonight was going to go really well. And it did. 

Until Crowley showed up anyway. The two rarely crossed paths; It had been well over a century since they had last seen each other. "Angel? Hey how are you?" Crowley asked as he approached the blanket. 

Aziraphale offered him a meek "well, thank you. And you?" In return. 

"Oh, great, just wonderful" the demon replied, stretching out on the blanket despite the angel not offering it to him. 

"Whatcha up to? Stargazing?"  
Aziraphle blushed a bit, certain Crowley was going to mock him. "I made some of those." The demon continued instead.

Aziraphale must've looked very shocked, as Crowley continued "yeah. Alpha Centauri, a few in the Big Dipper, ones you can't even see from here. Not just stars either, planets I helped with! Nebulas and galaxies too." 

Crowley realized he was rambling, and began to stop speaking but when he looked over to the angel, he was staring at him starry-eyed, holding onto his every word. 

Crowley's face went a little bit read at the unexpected attention. "I've always wanted to see the stars." Murmured azriaphale. "I'm always told I don't have time to, too much work to do here on earth." 

Crowley nods sympathetically. He's never asked to leave earth, he enjoys causing chaos, but he also wouldn't be opposed to a vacation. 

"Where would you go? Anywhere specific?" Aziraphale thinks about how Crowley mentioned making Alpha Centauri. It was where he wanted to visit most, he felt a weird connection to it, but he was unsure if it would be weird to tell the demon that now. So he didn't. "The Little Dipper seems underrated." Aziraphale says with a small chuckle. Crowley agreed. 

"Hey look, shooting star!" 

"Hm?"

"Shooting Star? A meteor?"

"Oh! Yes. Very nice, shame I missed it." 

"I'm sure there'll be more" Crowley offered. 

Aziraphale lie down on the blanket, but made sure to keep a distance between himself and the demon. 

"You know, there's this human tradition where, when a shooting star goes by, they make a wish on it" Crowley offered. 

"Hm. That's sweet." 

"I suppo-"

"Oh look, there's one!" Aziraphale says, his voice filled with excitement. 

The demon next to him smiled and took note of the hand on his shoulder and the fluttery feeling in his stomach. 

Aziraphale removes his hand and acts as if it was never there. 

"What was you wish?" He asked Crowley 

"Ah, see now angel, that's the thing about wishes, if you share them, they won't come true."

"I see." Aziraphale nodded. (he didn’t really)

The two didn't speak much after that, only breaking the silence to point out a shooting star to the other. 

Eventually, Crowley dozed off (despite not needing to sleep). Aziraphale stayed awake watching the stars. He knew the demon was asleep, so when he felt something touch his arm he nearly discorporated purely out of fear. 

However, he looked over to see a still asleep demon rolled onto his side, with his hand resting gently on the angel's arm. Aziraphale nearly removed the hand from his arm, but Crowley looked so peaceful, he decided not to risk waking him up. And so, Aziraphale lay on the blanket until the sun came up, attempting to ignore how the demon cuddled closer to him in the cold nighttime air. 

When Crowley began to show signs of waking, Aziraphale carefully moved away from him and began packing up his things. 

"Ngk" Crowley wiggles about before opening his golden eyes. "Where am I?" 

"A field just outside of London"

"Hmm." 

Crowley sits up a bit and watched Aziraphale pack up his things. 

"Did you stay up the whole night?"

“Yes.”

“Have you ever slept?”

aziraphale thinks it over for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I don't believe I have.”

“You should try it sometime.”

“Perhaps I will” (azirphale didn’t think he would) 

A few moments pass by in a comfortable silence. 

“Hey, thanks for letting me spend the night out here with you”

“Hmm? Ah, yes, of coarse” everything was cleaned up except for the blanket crowley was still lounging on.

“Where are you staying? I can walk you home, if you don’t mind.”

aziraphale was too polite to turn him down, even if he was a demon. “Sure. could you please get off the blanket, i need to fold it.”

“Oh, uh, yeah” Crowley stands up and watches as aziraphale folds the blanket. 

“Angel? Why don’t you just miracle it?”

Why do you ask so many questions, aziraphale thought, but didn’t say that out loud because that would be rude. 

“It seems like a silly thing to miracle is all” 

“Oh”

“Mmm, yes. Are you ready to go?” 

“Sure angel.”

So crowley walks aziraphale to the place he’s currently residing. They walk side by side, but not close enough to touch. However, it is close enough for aziraphale to be hyper aware of how close he is to crowley, and (although he may not realize it) long for the way crowley hung onto him while he was asleep.


End file.
